Hidden
by Yotia
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are the prime targets of an large, organized gang and are forced to go into hiding in Bloom City Wisconsin. E/O eventually.
1. Packing and Moving

Hidden

Olivia and Elliot are the prime targets of an large, organized gang and are forced to go into hiding in Bloom City Wisconsin. E/O eventually.

Not that I don't like 'em or anything, but Elliot's kids don't play well into this story. Trust me, I tried. But I tried not to make him too OOC. It won't be, promise. Just read and review. PLEASE

Not mine. Promise.

-------------------

"Wisconsin?" Olivia asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bloom City, Wisconsin, it's a small city. It's a remote town a couple of hours away from Madison, no one will ever think you were there" Donald Cragen told the two, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"This is temporary, right?" Elliot asked him furrowing his brows.

"When we can make sure everything is safe, we'll be able to bring you guys home" he told them, trying to evade the question.

"How long, captain?" Olivia growled, boring holes into Cragen's eyes with her own. She was growing frustrated by the information she was being given.

"Guys, we don't know how many members of this gang there are and until we can find them, it's not safe for you to live here." he said with a grim face as if there had been news of a death.

"When do we have to leave" Elliot asked, his face just as solemn as the captain's.

"Tomorrow morning at 7:30, you have the rest of the day off, don't go anywhere unless there are officers with you, understand"

The two looked at each other solemnly, and then around the captain's office. Everywhere but where he stood.

"Understand" he barked loudly, standing up. The two nodded in response and stood up quietly.

"Goodbye, captain" Olivia said softly, with tears clouding up her eyes. She didn't see how she could go about just leaving everything she knew. The life she had established for herself, the friends that had become like family, and her home. It was all gone, thanks to a vicious New York gang.

"It's not goodbye, Olivia. I'll see you later" tears formed in the captain's eyes as well as he pulled Olivia into a hug. He was being forced to send away two of his best detectives and friends, but he knew it was for their own good.

"See you later, cap" Elliot said extending his hand to the captain. The captain took it and shook it slowly then pulling him into a hug. He patted his back, and gave him a reassuring smile. Elliot smiled back gloomily and exited the room, with Olivia following behind him. They sat at their desk, packing up their things.

"So you're leaving, huh?" Munch asked the two, hovering above their desks. Fin was at his side, and appeared to have uncried tears in his eyes.

"I guess so" Olivia smiled sadly, grabbing a goofy photo of the squad at a Superbowl party and placing it into her box.

"We're really going to miss you guys around here, now I gotta be stuck with this old fart" Fin told them, gesturing towards Munch.

"Shut up, Tutuola" Munch said helping Olivia pack some of her things in a carboard box. She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly, then kissing Fin's cheek.

"Elliot, make sure you take care of yourself and Liv out there" Fin said, extending his hand to Elliot then hugging him quickly. Munch did the same, and the two finished packing up the rest of their things.

The two gave their boxes to an officer who would bring them to Elliot's house so that no one else could tell they were leaving. They chose to stay there because his house was closest to the airport.

Elliot unlocked the door to his apartment and felt a twinge of pain running through his body. This would be the last time he could walk into this apartment. Olivia placed her hand on his back, he snapped around suddenly. She gave him a reassuring look and guided him into the apartment.

"You hungry?" he asked, walking over to his kitchen and surveying the contents of his refrigerator.

"No, do you have any tea?" she asked, sitting down on his couch.

"Yeah, coming up" he told her, pulling out a box or Arizona tea. He walked over to her and handed her a tall can of Arizona iced tea.

"Canned tea, El?" she smiled.

"I have no use for anything else" he said retreating to the kitchen grabbing himself a beer. Sitting down next to her, he clicked the television on.

"What is all this garbage?" he said flipping through the channels to find countless hours of "reality" television, washed-up celebrities, done sitcoms and FOX.

"TV has gone to hell" Olivia said drowsily sinking down into the couch.

"In a fucking hand basket" Elliot added clicking off the television.

"How about a movie?"

"All our stuff is packed up, Liv" he replied.

"What are you ? 90? On Demand, grandpa" she quipped, clicking the television back on and fishing through the On Demand choices.

"Let's watch Dark Knight" she said choosing the movie.

"I'm surprised you don't wanna watch Terms of Endearment or something" he mumbled, relaxing into the couch.

"You are so sexist" she said, punching him in his chest.

"You think I'm sexy, Liv" he smiled looking over at her.

"I did not say that" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't deny the feeling Benson" he smirked.

"Shut up, the movie is on" she shushed him and turned the TV's volume up.

He swung his arm around the couch and drank a sip of beer. She slowly relaxed against him, and let her head rest against his chest. They had never been close like this before, and he loved the feeling. He found comfort in the fact that if he had to go away, he would get to be with her. He couldn't help but feeling scared though. Being so close to her could mean falling in love and getting too comfortable with her. He couldn't risk it. Because he always screws things up. No matter what, Elliot Stabler finds a way to fuck something good up. He didn't want it to happen again.

----------

When Olivia woke up, her heart immediately began to tinge with pain. She felt almost like it was her last moments on Earth. She hadn't even got the chance to say goodbye to Casey, one of her best friends. Which might have been for the better, considering how hard it was to say goodbye to Munch, Fin and the Captain. She felt like she was being forced away from the only life she knew. There was so much she had left unfinished with the world. It wasn't until her thoughts came to a close that she realized she was in Elliot's warm arms. Her head lay on his strong chest, with his arm encompassing her body. She looked up at him and saw that he was still asleep. While maneuvering from her spot on the couch, Elliot's doorbell rang.

She looked through the peep-hole and saw that it was Officer Raymond, one of the officers assigned to keep watch of the building.

"Here are the files that has sent over for you, and Detective Stabler his instructions were to read them thoroughly and memorize them" Officer Raymond informed Olivia, handing over two manila folders. "He also told me to tell you that a car will be sent over in about 4 hours to pick you up and take you to an airport, from there you will have to get on a small plane that will consist of two federal agents, yourself and your partner. From there, you will meet with a car who will then take you to Wisconsin's Federal Bureau and take new ID pictures. Further questions are inside the folder given. Any questions or concerns" he finished his briefing.

"4 hours? Captain Cragen informed me that we would be leaving at 7:30 in the morning and it's 6:23 right now" she questioned, wondering if any mistakes had been made.

"After careful consideration it was decided that to ensure maximum security, your appearance would need to change."

"My appearance?" she interrogated him. What more could they do to her.

"It says on this paper that your appearance would only be changed as far as hair color, if you have any personal convictions, beliefs, or reasons as to why you cannot go through please notify the Feder-"

"That won't be necessary. What will need to happen with my hair color?" she asked. She did not know that circumstances were extreme enough that her appearance would have to be altered. It scared her that she couldn't be safe in her own skin. If she opposed, she could face prison for obstruction of justice.

"Your hair will be dyed blonde by a professional, as we don't want for you to risk your own safety, please know that we are only doing this to ensure the safety of you and Detective Stabler, we're not trying to "make you over" " he ensured her. Olivia knew what he was saying. But blonde? She stopped her train of thought as she had no time for pettiness.

"Any more questions" Raymond asked.

"No. Thank you" Olivia told him, taking in the information she had been given. She closed the door and walked over to where Elliot lay asleep.

"El, wake up" she said shaking him gently. His eyes fluttered open and he sat upright on the couch. Olivia handed him the manila folder, the two opened them and read it's contents.

"I am 34 year old Emma Dionne Ingram, maiden name Emma Dionne Chase, married to 37 year old James Bernard Ingram for 10 years, and a secretary at Camen Inc." she read aloud.

"I'm 37 year old James Bernard Ingram, married to 34 year old Emma Dionne Ingram - 10 years. No kids. I'm a corporate analysis expert from Sacramento, California" Elliot read, surveying the paper carefully. "I make an obscene amount of money doing absolutely nothing déjà vu, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"You must be an asshole" she quipped, thumbing through the pages of information.

"You're a blonde" he laughed, pointing to the information given on Emma his "wife". The doorbell began to ring, interrupting his jeering.

He swung the door open, and found that it was Raymond again.

"Agent Dixon requires you spend the rest of your time at a private facility, any items forgotten or left behind will be transported to you" he said.

The two gathered their things and prepared to leave.

---------

"Hello, Detectives Stabler and Benson" a tall man of about 40 greeted them. They shook his hand and took a seat in two small, metal chairs. The place they were in looked as secluded as Area 51, the inside looked like a hospital.

"I need both of your cell phones, badges, any identification that you have" he told them. They handed over the cell phones, their badges, ID's, and pretty much all their personal items.

"Detective Benson, Erica Sondi is our head of Cosmetic Alterations. You'll be going with her for hair dye and such"

"Detective Stabler, please come with me" He followed suit.

---------

Erica was finally finished after what felt like hours. How long could it take a person to dye hair, she thought.

"Here you go" Erica said handing Olivia a mirror. Olivia took the mirror slowly and braced herself.

Olivia stared at herself in astonishment. Her hair, once honey brown, was a light blonde color. She had waxed her eyebrows, yet they were still dark brown. The one change in hair color made everything on her look so different. While she didn't look like a completely new person, she felt different. It was the beginning of something new, so she absolutely resented it.

"It actually looks really pretty on you, Detective. You look like a fashion model. You're a really exotic-looking woman." she smiled. The woman herself was beautiful. She was most definitely Indian. She had beautiful dark skin, and long dark hair.

"Thank you" she told her sadly. Her eyes fell upon her hands and then around the room. Which oddly smelled like an odd combination of a salon and a dentist's office.

"Hey, listen to me. I know that it's going to be hard for you to go off and live a whole new life, but just take it in stride. I'm sure that your captain will find a way for you to get back as soon as possible. A woman as beautiful as you has everything to live for, we're trying to make sure you can live for as long as possible." she said sweetly. Olivia was thankful for the words of encouragement she was given.

"Thank you Ms. Sondi" Olivia smiled weakly.

-----

Elliot and Olivia were escorted out of the building and into a small black car with extreme tinted windows.

"Blonde, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot" Olivia said, annoyed. She rested her head on the back of the seat and sighed heavily.

"Oliv-"

"Just shut the hell up!" she shouted at him. All of the frustration of the past month began to bubble over. She felt like going into a corner and dying. Finally fed up, she began to cry softly. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder slowly, careful not to upset her again.

"I'm sorry, Elliot" she said, sobbing softly.

"It's okay, Liv" he said rubbing her back gently.

"I don't want to leave, Elliot. It took me so long to establish this life for myself. To make the friends I did, meet the people I have. It wasn't until SVU that I realized that I had an actual purpose in life. I can't just go back to feeling so useless again, El" she poured out to him. Her body shook against his softly, until she fell ,hesitantly, asleep.

Arriving at the private airport, Elliot gently shook Olivia awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see a small plane awaiting them in the distance. She got out of the car and stared for a while.

"It's time to go, Liv" Elliot said placing his hand on the small of her back. The words pierced their hearts as they started towards the plane. Change was never their best suit. There was no turning back for them. They got on the plane as Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. They would get off as James and Emma Ingram.

---

WOOT! review


	2. Bloom City

Hidden

Olivia and Elliot are the prime targets of an large, organized gang and are forced to go into hiding in Bloom City Wisconsin. E/O eventually.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

----

It was about 6:00 PM after Elliot and Olivia had taken their new ID pictures and they were now being escorted to their new home in Bloom City, Wisconsin. They were driven through countless blocks of what appeared to be the same house in different colors and sizes. The houses were all newly constructed and varied only in size and color. The agent's car stopped in front of a beautiful house, not too big but very grandiose. It was a white and gray house with a small driveway.

"This is it, detectives" the agent said stopping in front of the suburban house. There was a moving truck parked in the driveway carrying in unknown furniture. Olivia stared at it for a quick moment until her eyes shifted to the cars that occupied the driveway

"Whose cars ?" Elliot asked, gesturing towards the two cars parked beside each other on the driveway. A white Chrysler 300 and a black Sebring.

"Those are yours, you'll need them because you'll be starting work on Monday, the keys are in the manila folder we've given you as well as the house keys" the agent reported keeping both hands on the wheel, signifying that he was ready to go.

"Is this our furniture?" Olivia questioned, carefully eyeing the furniture suspecting for a moment that maybe it was Elliot's. She redacted the thought, seeing as how Elliot had no fashion sense whatsoever. She smiled at the thought and then turned her attention towards the antsy agent.

"No, your furniture is back in New York, safe in storage, everything you'll be needing is already inside this home. Any more questions" he mumbled his last sentence, clearly annoyed by the detective's quizzical nature.

"No, asshole" Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"The number to reach us is programmed in your new phones under "pizza", make sure to contact us discreetly" he said, handing them blackberries then starting the car up. Olivia and Elliot exited, walking up the driveway to their new home. Elliot placed one hand on the small of Olivia's back and the other on a white Chrysler 300. He ogled the car as if it was a Victoria's Secret model. She smiled at his awestruck face and took his hand in hers.

"Let's go inside, James" she winked and led him inside the home. She had been trying to be more positive about the change even though whenever she thought about it she winced inside.

"Okay, Emma" he smiled, following her into the house. He kept his gaze fixed upon her bottom as she treaded lightly inside.

Olivia's jaw almost dropped when she walked inside the home. It was magnificent. The house opened directly into the living room, a beautiful beige and brown color scheme with cherry wood floors beneath them. There was a crystal chandelier hanging grandly above the modestly sized room. Directly behind the living room was the kitchen. It was a modern looking kitchen adorned with glass cabinets, sleek glossy counters and stainless steel appliances.

"You're getting wet over kitchen appliances, Oli-, Emma?" he asked incredulously. He had no clue that Olivia had watched HGTV nonstop for at least two years. It was perhaps the only TV show she could fathom watching anyway.

"This place is beautiful, I've never seen anything like this" she said walking out of the kitchen and making her way towards the upstairs. The stairs were covered with beige carpeting that felt like cashmere. She turned left and walked into what appeared to be the master bedroom. Elliot followed closely behind her and flipped on the light switch.

"They've overdone themselves" Elliot remarked looking around the room. There was a large bed placed against the wall, covered with a plush brown comforter. Olivia ran her hands across the comforter and smiled at Elliot sneakily. She positioned herself on top the bed, smoothing out the crinkles she'd made. "Come break it in with me, El" she patted the spot she was sitting in. Elliot laughed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You'd better stop slipping up on names, Emma" Elliot warned, laying back on the bed.

"You know, El. My middle name is Emma" she told him, laying back with him.

"Yeah, agent told me they were using both our middle names" Elliot said, referring to his time alone at the Bureau.

"So your middle name is James?" she giggled, looking over at him.

"I thought you knew" he shrugged.

"No. What else don't I know about you ? Do you wear Spongebob jammies, too?" she questioned, laughing at the mental image of Elliot in footy pajamas.

"What kind of jammies do you wear ?" he said turning to face her.

"Me to know. You to-"

"What ? Find out ?" he said looking into her eyes flirtatiously. Her hair pulled into a thick bun atop her head, with the exception of a few strays.

"Never" she whispered as his face inched closer to hers.

"You don't look that bad as a blonde, you know" he told her, their faces were dangerously close. There was a gravitational pull, bringing them subconsciously close together.

"Are you kidding me, El" she smiled, tucking stray hairs behind her ear.

"I'm serious. You're still amazingly beautiful as you were with your brown hair, wait a minute, are you blushing?' Elliot said noticing that her face had turned a deep shaded of pink, almost the same color as her plump lips.

"No, I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this hair" she giggled "No wait, it could be the incredible amount of bullshit you're spewing".

Elliot looked deep into her brown eyes, as she stared into his icy blue eyes. Her face drew closer to his slowly until his lips fell upon hers. He kissed her softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hands on his face stroking his jaw line slowly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She drew back and ran her soft fingers across his lips.

"I'm sorry, Elliot" she said sitting up quickly. Her heart was racing and her lips were swollen and pink.

"Why, Liv?" he questioned, sitting up on his elbows.

"I don't feel right about this. I feel like this is only happening because of these drastic circumstances." she explained.

"No, baby. I want this. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too, El. I just-, I just need time to sort out my feelings. Please be patient with me" she pleaded with him, taking his hands in hers.

"Of course, Liv" he said quietly. She kissed his lips softly and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said. As she retreated from the bed, the doorbell rang throughout the home. She looked back at Elliot who just shrugged and got up. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey there, neighbors" A tall man and his wife said in annoying unison. Elliot swung his arm around Olivia's shoulder and greeted them.

"Hello" Olivia said shaking their hands, smiling brightly. Elliot did the same.

"I'm George Weitz, this is my lovely wife Helen, we live right across the street" George said, introducing his wife and himself. George was very tall, lean and had dark hair with grays peppered in. Helen was equally tall with dark black hair and a pear-shaped figure. She had on a pink button up and khaki capris. She looked like a housewife. She stared down Olivia and smiled, somewhat phony.

"I'm James Ingram, this is my wife Emma" Elliot said warmly.

"Those are very pretty shoes, Emma" Helen said referring to Olivia's wedge heels. She had worn them with some blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"Thank you" Olivia said surveying her outfit looking for something to compliment. "I like your earrings" she said referring to her crystal chandelier earrings hanging from her ears.

"Well, Elliot. We're having a community potluck next week at my house. I really hope you two can make it. We're a close-knit community here in Bloom City and we're glad you decided to live here. We gotta get going, Denise and Ellen's got soccer practice." George explained, retreating back to their home across the street. Their house was enormous and grand. Helen waved at Olivia one last time and went inside.

"They seem nice, huh?" Olivia said walking back into the house.

"I guess so, they're what I expect for suburbanites" he smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Fully stocked fridge, Em" Elliot shouted, surveying the contents of a double-door, stainless steel refrigerator.

"Cook me something then" she smiled, walking towards the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table and folded her hands in front of her jokingly.

"What are you doing"

"I'm hungry, so feed me" she laughed.

"How about chicken and rice?" he said pulling some boneless chicken from out of the refrigerator.

"Sounds classic" she said, watching him prepare the food. They would look over at each other and smile while Elliot cooked. She blushed slightly when out of the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her butt while she grabbed plates from the cabinet.

"Here you go, ma'am" Elliot said, setting down a plate in front of Olivia and smiling.

"Thanks, Chef" she said jokingly, bringing a spoonful of rice to her mouth. Amazed that she hadn't thrown it up immediately, she now knew who would be preparing the rest of the meals.

------------

Elliot and Olivia had stayed up after dinner and watched Titanic. Which alone killed about three hours of the day. Olivia had found a comfortable position in his arms, with her head laid against his strong chest. His arms were wrapped around her body as she cuddled against him. He would look down every once in a while to find her eyes watering. He had no idea she cried at movies. Being here with her showed him a different side of Olivia that he didn't think he'd ever see.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Olivia said, looking up at him. He looked down at her and groaned. She smiled and released herself from his warm hold. She took his hands in hers and yanked him off of the couch. They walked up the stairs slowly and stopped in front of the master bedroom.

"I'll, uh, take the guest room" Elliot said, standing in front of the door of the master bedroom. He didn't want to rush anything between the two of them. He wanted her to feel like he could wait for her forever because after all, he has. She smiled at him politely.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" she said softly "thanks for dinner, El"

"You're welcome" he replied, starting towards the guestroom, his heavy footsteps pounding on the floors. She laughed inwardly and thought for a quick moment before deciding to play a quick game with him.

"Wait" she called after him. He turned on the heel of his foot and looked at her quizzingly.

"G'night Elliot" she said softly, barely above a whisper. She smiled at him and blew him a small kiss.

"Night Liv" he said, smiling inwardly at her sweet gestures. Then he sighed heavily because he couldn't help but feel like she had been teasing him the entire day. The hand-holding, cuddling, kiss blowing all had him on edge.

Olivia went into the master bedroom and spread out on the bed. She sighed heavily as she replayed the month's events. Stress began to overwhelm her completely, and she began to sob quietly into a pillow. She wiped the tears away from her face and turned to her side, looking out the window. It was a beautiful place, Bloom City. Lush green grass, tall oak trees and newly constructed buildings. She was used to seeing it on HGTV, she couldn't live it. She felt out of place here. Elliot was the closest thing she has to her old life, she's always wanted him. The only thing that confused her was the fact that she didn't know if Elliot felt the same. Or if the situation at hand forced him to want her. She didn't want that.

Sighing heavily, she got out of the bed and walked towards the guest room. Her footstep made the wooden floors creak slowly. She turned the doorknob slowly and cracked the door and saw Elliot, facing the window. She stared at his large frame for a moment and opened the door completely.

"El…" she started slowly. He turned around to see her tear-stained face standing in the doorway. He worried for a quick moment and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something she said something that was barely above a whisper.

"Please sleep with me tonight".

-----------

Please review everybody, I pretty much thrive off of them. Just tell me what you like, don't like. Hints, suggestions, tips - I don't care as long as you hit the button.


	3. Weitz

Hidden

Olivia and Elliot are the prime targets of an large, organized gang and are forced to go into hiding in Bloom City Wisconsin. E/O eventually.

Not mine. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and alerted this story. P.S - This chapter rated M.

Olivia woke up the next morning at about 9:00 in the protective hold of Elliot. She looked back at him, his head resting peacefully on a plush pillow. She smiled and kissed his forehead softly before getting up from the bed and padding softly to the kitchen. She looked around the room and tried desperately to identify coffee. There's no way she could start her day without it. She opened every cabinet looking for even a small can of coffee. She sighed heavily and went to grab the car keys out of the manila folder. She took the black Sebring seeing as how Elliot might have a stroke if her saw that the Chrysler was missing. She never though back for a moment that he'd freak if she was missing.

Gathering her purse and keys she pulled on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt and almost flew out of the front door. It wasn't until she had got in the front seat that she didn't realize where anything in the town was.

"Shit" she mumbled, starting up the car anyway hoping that if she'd rode around long enough she could find a convenience store or even a McDonalds. She laughed aloud quiet at her compulsive need for a caffeine fix. Driving through the quiet streets of Bloom City she stopped to admire the small children out playing in the summer weather. Happy teenagers that were excited to be on summer break. After what seemed to be an hour she found herself across the street from a large strip mall.

_Bloom City Supermarket, _a large sign flashed. Olivia parked and walked into the large store. She quickly made her way towards the designated aisle and picked up two cans of Folgers.

"Emma ?" a familiar voice spoke from behind where Olivia stood in line.

"Helen, nice to see you again" she said sweetly, smiling at the woman whose cart was filled with children's breakfast cereal.

"You found your way around B.C pretty quickly, huh?" she said placing one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, it's a small town" Olivia said, stepping up in line.

"Emma, I hope you can make our dinner party today, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it yesterday. My husband George can be awfully forgetful sometimes. It's at 6:00, don't bring anything but your darling smile." she said sweetly, putting a Snicker into her cart.

"We'll be there" she said, placing her items on the conveyor belt.

"Great!" she beamed.

"Where the hell have you been ?" Elliot growled when Olivia stepped into the house.

"I got coffee, damn. Why are you yelling at me" she snapped setting the bags on the end table.

"You've been gone for two fucking hours, Emma" he hissed. His face was red and fiery as he stood, his chest heaving.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me this way" she said with venom, staring him down.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were leaving?" he said, calming down. His voice became softer and his eyes became icy blue.

"I didn't know I'd be gone so long, I didn't know you'd be worried, El" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was less angry and became surprised at his protective demeanor.

"You didn't know I'd be worried? Liv, as much as it may pain you, I care about you. If you can't see that by now, something's wrong," he said, walking closer to her. She looked up at his concerned face, and sighed.

"I care about you too, El. In a different way than you do." she admitted, lowering her head.

"What way"

"I love you as my best friend Elliot, but I want us to be more. I want to be wi-" Elliot cut her off with a small kiss on her lips. She looked up at him curiously then he smiled and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her beautiful face and placed small kisses on her neck and jaw line. He placed his hands on her narrow waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I have feelings for you deeper than I've ever had for anyone. I want you to know that." Elliot whispered into her ear. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Elliot" she whispered softly into his ear.

"Yeah"

"Get off me. I haven't had my coffee yet" she smiled mischievously, grabbing her bags and skipping off into the kitchen.

" I still don't get why I have to go if she only invited you." Elliot said crankily, pulling a crisp white polo over his head. Looking in the mirror, he could see Olivia shirtless in the reflection.

"Because they invited Emma and James to their dinner party. Not just Emma. Stop being a lazy bum" she smiled, pulling a white tube dress on, then a black cardigan. She surveyed herself in the mirror, groaning every time she looked at her hair for too long.

"Nice dress" Elliot commented, as she put her black wedges on. The white tube dress she got from BEBE stopped just above her knee. It wasn't too tight or too loose, Elliot thought that it hugged her body perfectly. He examined her shapely figure as she buttoned up the cardigan.

"Stop ogling me, perv" she smiled at him, grabbing her purse.

"I'm just a husband looking at his incredibly sexy wife. Nothing wrong here" he remarked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You're an ass you know that" she said surveying herself in the mirror again.

"Speaking of asses" Elliot started, his gaze shifting to Olivia's rear "I see yours is looking mighty plump today".

"Are you calling me a fat ass, Stabler?" she said, one of her eyebrows arching carefully.

"You do have a fat ass, babe" he smiled sneakily.

"Kiss it" she smiled, switching off the light in the bedroom and running out quickly.

"Oh, I'll kiss it" he mumbled to himself, leaving the room behind her.

"The inside of their house must look like Taj Mahal" Olivia commented, ringing the Weitz elaborately designed doorbell. Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned loudly.

"I have a terrible headache" he moaned rubbing his temples vigorously.

"I thi-" the Weitz had come to the door hand in hand, while about 3 men sat in the background.

"Emma ! James ! Glad you could make it" George said eagerly, extending Elliot his hand. Then hugging Olivia.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Elliot said, with a small hint of sarcasm playing in his voice.

"Let me introduce Emma to the girls" Helen said excitedly, linking her arm through Olivia's and guiding her into the kitchen.

"James, care to join our poker game" George asked. Elliot nodded in response and walked over to the table.

"Ladies, this is Emma Ingram, she lives across the street" Helen said.

"Emma, this is Monica Swilley," Helen gestured towards a black woman in her early thirties with long black hair. Monica waved sweetly and continued to drink her wine.

"Bianca Addle," a tall woman with brown, curly hair smiled at her and looked her over.

"and Aliana Amos" a young, blonde woman with dark blue eyes looked at Olivia and then towards Helen.

"Nice to meet you all" Olivia said, smiling sweetly at the four women.

"Do you mind if I call you Emmy?" Monica asked, setting down her drink.

"Of course not, lots of people call me Emmy" Olivia smiled at her.

"I love your hair, it's so long and pretty" Bianca said, continuing to survey Olivia. Olivia smiled in response and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Where did you come from?" Aliana asked blatantly as if she was an unwelcome visitor.

"I'm from Sacramento" she said.

"Natural blonde?" Aliana asked incredulously.

"Yeah"

"Those your real tits?" she asked rudely, fixing her gaze upon Olivia's chest.

"That's rude, Ali!" Monica shouted, glaring at Aliana in anger.

"Uh, yeah, they're mine" Olivia said awkwardly, looking down at her chest for a quick moment. She took her blatant rudeness as a compliment. She shrugged it off, figuring that's the only way it happens for some people.

"Sorry for her, she can be a bitch sometimes" Bianca added in. Aliana rolled her eyes at her cattily. Olivia figured that there were emotional issues rooted in her that made her that way.

"It's okay" Olivia said, forgiving the girl knowing that no one ever likes the "new girl".

"So Emma, do you and James have any kids?" Helen asked, popping an hors d'oeuvre

**into her mouth.**

"**No, not yet" Olivia giggled, thinking about what her and Elliot's kids would look like. She felt like an immature teenager for a quick moment and she loved it.**

"**Married a looker there, huh James" Derek asked gruffly, surveying Olivia. Derek looked like a retired body builder, like all he does is lift weights. Elliot thought he looked trashy, like a WWF wrestler.**

"**Yeah, she's something" Elliot agreed, laying his cards on the table. **

"**That's quite an ass, nice and big" he said again, drinking a long swig of whiskey. Elliot glared at him for a moment, then decided to keep his cool. He couldn't let his temper control him.**

"**Yeah, I'm an ass-man" he said truthfully, smiling at the thought. **

"**Where you work" a man named Gordon asked him. Gordon was a tall, black man with glasses.**

"**AviCorp, what about you" he responded blankly, focused on the poker game at hand.**

"**I'm a G.P" he said frankly, collecting the poker pieces he'd been winning all night.**

"**Cocky bastard" Roland said, hesitating giving him the rest of his chips. Gordon looked over at him and smirked, Elliot laughed at their behavior and then directed his attention to the attention. Olivia stood in the doorway chatting incessantly. She caught a glimpse of Elliot from the side of her eye. She waved flirtatiously and blew him a kiss. Elliot smirked at here cutesy behavior. When his thoughts came to a close, Elliot's head begin to surge with pain.**

"**You cool?" George asked, concerned by the pained expression on Elliot's face.**

"**My head is killing me"**

"**Your wife must've dragged you hear. You better go before my wife's incessant screeches pierce your ears and kill you" Roland joked, referring to Bianca, the tall woman in the next room.**

"**I think I will, nice meeting you guys though" he said smiling.**

"**Em?" he walked into the kitchen.**

"**Yeah" she asked, looking up at him.**

"**Mind if we go, my head is killing me" he explained, rubbing his temples.**

"**Sure baby, let me get my purse" she said grabbing her purse and waving to the group of women. **

**Elliot laid in the bed with a cold paper towel full of ice to his head.**

"**I'm sorry baby, I didn't know it was that bad" Olivia apologized, holding the ice in place.**

"**It's getting better" he said quietly. Olivia kissed his cheek softly and smiled. He pulled her body down on top of his. **

"**What are you doing" she asked placing her hands on his chest. He said nothing in reply, just kissed her lips deeply and placed his hands on her waist. He gave her a quiet look of assurance and stroked her thighs gently. She kissed his neck softly and felt his erect member poking her entrance slightly.**

"**El, I'm wearing a dress" she hissed, in ecstasy of the feeling.**

"**That makes it fun" he said flipping her around, so that he was on top of her. He nipped at her neck gently, leaving a hickey. She bit down on her lip as he kissed down from her neck to just above her breasts. He unbuttoned her cardigan, leaving her only in a white tube dress. He pulled the top of it down just a bit to expose her ample breasts. He reveled at the sight in front of him. He kissed the both of them gently, paying special attention to the sensitive area around her nipples. She moaned aloud softly as he caressed and touched her body in ways no one had ever done before. He pulled off the rest of her dress and kissed his way down her body until his lips were just below her belly button. He kissed her through her cotton panties softly, leaving a wet spot at her entrance.**

"**El.." she moaned, arching her back slowly as he pulled her panties off. He licked her clitoris softly, letting his tongue flick it gently. Rubbing her entrance gently, he licked her softly up and down. She moaned aloud feeling his hot tongue on her body. He inserted one finger into her as he continued to gently lick her clit. He inserted another and licked more rapidly. She cried out in ecstasy as she came onto his tongue. He lapped up the juices and took out his finger.**

**She sat up slowly after coming down from her high. He smiled at her shocked face, she had no clue what had happened. She unzipped his pants and stroked him gently, causing him to groan into her ear. She smiled and continued to tug at him through his pants. Feeling him in her hands aroused her immensely and she needed him inside of her.**

"**Please El, I need you" she said, placing her fingers on her throbbing core. He smiled at her words and revealed himself in front of her. He placed it at her entrance teasingly, then kissed her lips softly. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck while his tip sat directly at her entrance. She moaned his name quietly and he placed himself inside of her. She felt so hot and wet to him so he groaned in pleasure. She arched her back wildly, opening her legs wider to adjust to his thickness. He pumped into her slowly at first, making her moan each time he thrust into her. As his speed grew higher, her moans grew louder and breathless. **

"**Harder" she commanded, digging her nails into his back. He thrust into her harder and deeper causing her to pull him closer to her. He had her body shaking with each thrust. He bent down to kiss her neck softly and grabbed hold of her legs. Her mouth went agape as he somehow found ways to penetrate her deeper.**

"**Oh God" she screamed as she came violently, her body shaking and her chest heaving wildly. They came at the same time, Elliot groaning loudly into her neck. **

"**Elliot…" she started "you're amazing" **

"**Yeah, I know" he said in a low tone, collapsing next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her body. **

"**Still an ass" she said giggling.**

**-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please Review guys… **


End file.
